The passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft is conventionally equipped with a plurality of personal service units (PSUs), which are associated in each case with a row of passenger seats and disposed below overhead luggage compartments in a position accessible to the passengers seated on the passenger seats and integrated into PSU panels forming part of the aircraft cabin panelling. A typical PSU, such as is described for example in DE 10 2009 058 849 A1 and WO 2011/079906 A2, comprises a loudspeaker, a display element, at which for example a fasten-seat-belt sign is displayed, as well as one or more reading lamps. An individually adjustable air nozzle for each passenger seat of a seat row is moreover integrated into a conventional PSU. The air nozzle is connected to an individual ventilation system that is constructed separately from a centrally regulated cabin ventilation system. To regulate the air stream fed via the air nozzle into the passenger cabin a passenger may adjust an air outlet cross section of the air nozzle in a desired manner, for example by rotating a corresponding shutter element. The air provided by the centrally regulated cabin ventilation system, on the other hand, is typically blown into the passenger cabin through air outlets that are disposed in a side wall region of the passenger cabin between an upper edge of the side panelling and the PSU panels.
It is further known from DE 10 2010 018 569 A1 and WO 2011/134615 A2 to integrate components of a centrally regulated cabin ventilation system, components of an emergency oxygen supply system and modules of an individual ventilation system comprising in each case a plurality of air nozzles into a carrier structure, which is disposed below the overhead luggage compartments above the seat rows and extends substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the aircraft passenger cabin.
Finally, the non-prior publication DE 10 2011 116 884 describes a passenger service module comprising a mounting element that is used to fix the passenger service module in its assembly position in an aircraft. Connected to the mounting element are an individual ventilation arrangement comprising a plurality of air nozzles and a lighting arrangement comprising a plurality of reading lamps. Finally, the passenger service module comprises an operator control element that is connected to the mounting element and has a touch panel comprising a plurality of input fields for individual control of the air nozzles and the reading lamps.